


When The World Comes Crumbling Down

by Whitelife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, I'll add more tags as i go, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, My First Fanfic, Nice Jackson, Phil Coulson is Stiles Stilinski's Uncle, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Swearing, probably shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelife/pseuds/Whitelife
Summary: After Stiles is kicked out of the pack he goes to New York to stay with his Uncle. Magic, aliens, mayhem ensured.I'm not good at summaries. Or writing in this style. Please forgive.On Hiatus whilst I sort out my life. Moving to a new city and going to Uni soon. Hopefully I'll get back to writing this in future.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles walks into his room with a scowl on his face. Eyes watering slightly at the events that befell him less than an hour before.

** Half an hour earlier **

Stiles arrived at Derek’s loft five minutes after the pack meeting was supposed to have started. He knew he was late, but it wasn’t his fault, honest. Okay maybe it was slightly his fault. Rebandaging four, five inch long, cuts along ones back having taken far longer than Stiles has accounted for. Arms laden with meat lovers pizza for all the starving wolves. Stiles rolled the door to the side slightly, catching a glance at the pack as they’re sprawled out about the room. Derek leaning against the large windows that serves as one of the loft’s walls. Scott and Alison making out on the couch as Lydia and Kira talk next to them. Boyd and Erica sat on the armchair, also making out. Whilst Peter stood by the stairs glaring at them all. Isaac and Jackson weren’t in the room. Stiles guessing they’re getting a drink or something.

“Look who finally showed up.” Derek stated, pushing himself off of the window, before sauntering over to Stiles. The alpha taking a box from Stiles’ arms and walks back over to the window. Sitting down leaning against it and eating the food. The rest of the pack jumped up, unburdening Stiles of the rest of the boxes. Leaving him with a single box. Isaac and Jackson choose that moment to re-enter the room. The two having smelt the food from where they were. Jackson smiled at Stiles before taking the last box from him. The wolf dragged Stiles to the others, forcing him to sit down on the floor. Isaac joined the two as they ate. It didn’t take long for the pack to finish and for the empty boxes to be thrown away. Derek stood back up, eyes drifted across the room as he did so. When they land on Stiles, they freeze, and the look hardened. “After the Griffin attack, and one idiot getting in the way and getting himself torn up. I have decided as alpha that any human without any discernible skills what so ever are to be kicked out of the pack.”

“But that’s just me.” Stiles states, before his eyes widened with realisation. That was it, no more pack.

“You can’t just kick him out.” Jackson growled, standing to put himself in front of the human.

“I can, and I have. Stiles, get your things and get out. This is for your own safety.” Derek’s eyes glowed red. Stiles stood, moving back towards the door. Jackson and Isaac go to say something, but Derek’s red eyes stop them. Stiles stands beside the door for a moment looking back over the pack. Eyes meeting Derek’s.

“Just so you know. This means you can’t come to me when your in need anymore. No coming through my window at fuck knows what hour in the morning bleeding out. No asking me to research for you. Nothing. Isaac, Jackson, feel free to talk to me again. The rest of you can go to hell for all I care.” Words like venom flowing from Stiles’ tongue.

**Present**

Stiles falls down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling above him as he lets the tears fall from his eyes. This is it, the end of his ties to the pack. Sure Isaac will come around and hang with him. And Jackson too, having come back from England nicer, and less like a douche than before. But it wasn’t the same, no longer having the pack to fall back on when things got tough. The Sheriff walks past Stiles’ room, glancing in at his son before stopping and entering with a small knock to the door.

“You alright there son?” John asks, and Stiles just looks up at him, eyes red from crying.

“He kicked me out of the pack.” The boy mutters, the sheriff looks at his son with sad eyes, moving to sit beside the lying figure on the bed.

“Okay, what are we going to do about this?” John questions, watching his son with worrisome eyes.

“I need to get out of town for a bit.” Stiles states, John nods in agreement.

“I’ll see if I can get ahold of your uncle Phil, see if you can stay with him in New York. How does that sound?”

“Good, it sounds good, anything sounds better than being here right now.”  Stiles mutters with a sigh, closing his eyes and letting sleep envelop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Only one other time had the Sheriff seen his son so broken before. The day of his wife’s death. His thoughts drift to the wolfsbane bullets in the gun safe, the ones Argent made sure he had. The Sheriff knows that Stiles would never let him hurt his son’s friends. Hell, the kid was loyal to a fault. But that wasn’t going to stop the Sheriff from threatening the pack. He lets out a sigh, grabbing his phone off of the dinning table. Dialling the all too familiar number.

“John?” The voice answers on the other end.

“Phil, I need to ask a favour.”The Sheriff speaks into the phone, a loud sigh comes from the speaker.

“What’s happened?” Phil’s frantic voice questions.

“Look, something’s come up, and I need to get Stiles out of town for a bit. Is it fine if he comes and stays with you?”

“You know he’s always welcome here. Don’t worry, I’ll look after him.” Phil replies, the fear in his voice diminishing slightly. The Sheriff lets out a relieved sigh, before wishing Phil farewell. Stiles wakes up with an ache in his chest, feeling as if his heart has been ripped out of his chest. As if to not aggravate the pain, Stiles slowly shifts to grab his phone from where it had bounced to the side of his bed when he threw it down he night before. The screen lights up, causing Stiles to squint slightly at the brightness. Eight unread texts and ten missed calls. With a sigh Stiles reads through the texts.

‘Hey, Derek was way out of his mind when he kicked you out.’ Jax.

‘Sti? R u ok???’ Puppy.

‘Stiles, Isaac and I are going to come over later, if you don’t mind that is.’ Jax.

‘Pick up the phone Stilinski.’ Jax.

‘I swear to what ever deity is out there that if you’re dead I’m going to bring you back and kill you again. I’ll find a way, all I have to do is interrogate Peter and he’ll tell me.’ Jax.

‘Sti Jax is freking ot pik up ur phne.’ Puppy.

‘I just realised that you’re probably asleep, sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Jax.

Stiles lets out a little snort of a laugh at Jackson’s texts, that and Isaac’s lack of grammatical skills. Stiles types a quick ‘I’m fine, you can come over now.’ text to Jackson, and waits for a response. Almost instantly a reply comes through.

‘On my way with Isaac, will be there in ten, be decent.’ Jax.

Sure enough, Jackson and Isaac arrive ten minutes later in Jackson’s Porsche. Jackson knocks on the door, and listens to what’s going on inside. The Sheriff swings the door open, hunting rifle in his hands, and a glare on his face.

“Haven’t you done enough damage?” The Sheriff spits out, Jackson goes to say something when Stiles appears behind the angry man.

“Dad, they’re fine, they actually argued with Derek about it.” Stiles states with a wince, subconsciously resting a hand on his chest. “Put the gun away and let them in.” Stiles tells his father before walking away, his slight limp not going unnoticed by Jackson.

“Are they like Vampires or something?” The Sheriff questions, before moving out of the way to let the two wolves in. “If you hurt him. I’ll get Argent to make me a set of fur rugs.”

“Dad.” Stiles yells from his position at the top of the stairs. “Guys, you coming?” The two wolves carefully make their way past the Sheriff and practically run up the stairs to Stiles’ room. Stiles, once again flopped down on his bed, waves his hand slightly to gesture that they come in. Jackson moves some clothes off the desk chair and takes a seat there, whilst Isaac sits down next to Stiles on the bed. “I’m gonna go away for a while.” Stiles’ statement send shock into the other two, and Isaac looks at the human with wide eyes.

“You can’t leave us.” Isaac states, fear clear in his voice.

“I’m going to New York for a bit, gonna go stay with my Uncle Phil, finish school up there.”

“We’ll come with you, I’m sure I can get my parents to agree, it’s not like they wanted me back in Beacon anyway. They own an apartment building there and the top floor is one huge flat, there’d be enough room there for the three of us. Your Uncle could come and live there as well if you’re hellbent on staying with him.” Jackson starts ranting off, pulling out a phone to text his adoptive parents. Stiles just nods, know first hand not to get in the way of a scheming Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's name in Stiles' phone is Jax. Puppy is Isaac. I should probably state that this is post season 4, possibly going to have aspects of season 5. Of course there will be a few differences between the canon and this story. I'm ignoring season 6, because fuck you Jeff Davis, how dare you hurt my Baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles sat still, gripping the two armrests tightly. Closing his eyes and holding in his breath. The plane around him starts to shake as the aircraft takes off. Jackson laughs slightly in his seat next to Stiles.  
“Shut up, I’ve never flown before.” Stiles hisses between clenched teeth.  
“Neither have I, but you don’t see me complaining.” Isaac mutters from his seat on Stiles’ other side, while he stares out the window, watching the ground slowly shrinks away.  
“I hate flying coach, why couldn’t we fly in first class?” Jackson complains.  
“Because not all of us are rich assholes who have to prove themselves by having only the very best.” Stiles spits back, sarcasm lacing each word. “Okay, please distract me, talk, please.”  
“Look at that, he wants us to pull a Stiles.” Jackson tells Isaac with a smirk and a laugh.  
“Jackson, stop bullying him.” Isaac scolds the other beta.  
“Sorry.” Jackson mumbles, offering Stiles a reassuring smile. As the plane starts to level out and the amount of shaking subside, Stiles loosens his grip on the armrests. Stiles lets out a large sigh while Jackson chuckles besides him.  
“You’ve faced a pack of Alphas, a homicidal old guy, me, and yet you’re scared of flying? You never cease to amaze me Stilinski.” Jackson states with a laugh before glancing around slightly to make sure no one else heard.  
“Yeah, well at least those were on solid ground, mostly, not god knows how far in the air we are now.” Stiles throws back, his words starting to sound calmer. “Look, I’m going to try and sleep, it’s going to be a long flight and I want to get through it as fast as possible.” It doesn’t take long for Stiles to drift off to sleep, waking up for a few moments at a time whenever the turbulence gets too rough. Isaac takes a nap half way though the flight whilst Jackson plays solitaire on his phone. Stiles jolts awake when a air hostess walks past telling Jackson that they’re landing soon. Stiles looks confused for a moment, reaching besides him for his bat only to find a sleeping Isaac.  
“Stiles?” Jackson asks cautiously, the boy in question takes a moment to realise where he is before a sleepy smile graces his lips. “You good?”  
“Yeah, ‘m fine, just forgot where I was for a moment.” The human answers, getting an eye roll in return.  
“Wake up the puppy, we’ll be landing soon.” Jackson states and Stiles nods, shaking Isaac’s shoulder slightly to wake him up. Another fifteen minutes pass by before the plane begins it’s descent, Stiles once again gripping the hell out of the arm rests. Once on solid ground the three grab their carry-on from the compartment above their heads and move to get off. Stiles practically worshiping the ground when he gets onto the terminal. As they exit the terminal Jackson spots a man, dressed in a suit, holding a sign that reads “Stilinski & Co.”. Rolling his eyes, Jackson drags the other two over to the man.  
“Uncle Phil.” Stiles yells when he notices where Jackson is taking him, running over to the man and pulling him into a hug.  
“Hello Stiles. Stiles’ friends.” The man, Phil, greets nodding his head towards the two wolves.  
“Uncle Phil, this is Isaac, and Jackson.” Stiles points at the two in turn. “Jackson is the one you got the address from.”  
“It’s very nice to meet you both. Now why don’t you get your bags and we can be on our way.” Phil states, and Stiles nods, letting his Uncle lead them to Baggage Claim. It doesn’t take long for the three to find their suitcases, and they move out side.  
“Did you bring Lola?” Stiles ask excitedly.  
“No, you brought friends, and Lola is a two seater, so I couldn’t bring her. So I had to bring a SUV, hope you don’t mind.” Phil states leading the three to a black van with a large S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the side. “What’s with the bird?” Jackson ask, looking at the logo with amusement.  
“Get in, I’ll explain later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so um, yeah. Sorry about the delay. I had writers block, then christmas, as well as a long (still going) depressive episode, and well I just didn't feel like write, or have the time to. Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm thinking of setting this before the first Avengers movie, not long before it, so there will be some of that in it, possibly, I don't know yet. So this is after Iron Man 1 and 2, Thor, and Captain America: The First Avenger. Anyway, thanks for reading, comments are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, the bird, you promised to explain.” Jackson states when the group arrives at his parent’s apartment building. Phil chuckles slightly whilst helping the three take their bags inside and to the elevator. Jackson huffs, after realising that Phil isn’t going to answer anytime soon, and puts in the code to allow them access to the penthouse suit at the top of the building. It doesn’t take the elevator long to arrive at it’s destination and the four get off, placing the bags in the foyer whilst Jackson makes his way into the kitchen.

“Is he always so pushy?” Phil asks Stiles who laughs slightly in response.

“Trust me, he used to be a lot worse.” Stiles answers and Phil just nods.

“There’s no food, so I’ll call to get some groceries delivered and we can get takeout tonight, if that’s fine with everyone.” Jackson states, Isaac nods in response, whilst Stiles and Phil give verbal affirmations.

“How’s work treating you these days?” Stiles asks over their Thai dinner.

“Not much different than before.” Phil answers with a shrug. “Although Fury has me working on a new project that I can’t discuss with you without having you sign a lot of forms.”

“Fury always did have a soft spot for me, I’m sure he can let me in on your government secrets.” Stiles retorts and Isaac drops his fork, letting it clatter onto the table.

“What?” Isaac asks quietly, his voice small and fearful.

“Right sorry, Uncle Phil here works for S.H.I.E.L.D. a top secret government agency.” Stiles explains slightly whilst Isaac and Jackson nod dumbfoundedly.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea, remember that few people know your relation to me.” Phil tells the boy who smiles before his face goes blank in thought.

“The only S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that know about your family are Fury, Hill, Clint, Nat, and May. How is May? Is she doing well?”  Stiles rattles off question after question whilst Phil tries to answer them all. Jackson and Isaac sit watching the two bounce back the conversation between them whilst slowly eating their meals. Stiles phone goes off at some point during the conversation, but he just ignores it, to continue his interrogation. Stiles’ phone goes off two more times and Jackson reaches over grabbing Stiles’ phone, unlocking it to read the texts. All from Scott.

‘Dude, where are you? You’re not at home, cause I’m in your room right now.’

‘Reply damnit, we need your help.’

‘Why’s your dad so pissed that I’m here? Answer me.’

Jackson lets out a sigh as his phone goes off, Isaac’s does that same and the two share a look. The two wolves check their phones to find the same text from Scott.

‘Do you know where Stiles is, we need his help, it’s urgent and I can’t find him.’

“Hate to interrupt your conversation, but you may want to check your phone Stiles.” Jackson says, handing Stiles back his phone. After quickly reading the messages, Stiles rolls his eyes and shuts off his phone.

“He’s not my problem.” He states with a shrug and the two wolves nod. Phil is about to ask something when his own phone starts to ring and he lets out a sigh.

“It’s Fury, I have to take this.” Phil states, getting up and leaving the room. The two wolves go to listen in but stop when Stiles glares at them.

“Highly confidential stuff, do not listen in on any of my uncle’s phone calls.” The human scolds, Phil chooses that moment to reenter the room, placing his phone back in his suit pocket.

“The director needs me for something, are you lot able to look after yourselves by yourselves for a bit whilst I’m gone?”

“Of course, what kind of trouble could I get into?” Stiles asks, but is greeted only by a raised eyebrow from his uncle.

“Don’t worry, Sir. We won’t let him get into any trouble.” Isaac states softly, and Phil nods before bidding farewell and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you may of assumed by now, I have no set upload schedule. This is mainly due to me having weird burst of inspiration to write and then nothing for ages. So here's a chapter that I poorly wrote at 5am, I hope you enjoyed it. More to come, you'll just need to be patient with me. Let me know if there are any Marvel characters that you want the gang to meet.


	5. Chapter 5

“Stiles, I need you to listen closely.” Phil’s voice rings out in a rushed tone through the phone held to Stiles’ ear. “I’m going to be away for a bit longer than I first thought. Something’s come up.”

“It’s fine, I can look after myself, I have Jax and Isaac as well so they can protect me, just get back as soon as you can.” Stiles answers, earning a slight chuckle from his Uncle.

“I’ll try and get back. Just, stay safe.” Phil says before bidding his farewell and hanging up.

“He sounded scared.” Isaac remarks with concern.

“I don’t like it, if something has him scared then it as to be something big.” Stiles states, before flopping down on the couch. “As much as I want to look into this I can’t. I hate when everything’s all classified.”

“I’d say Danny could help. But, he’s still not talking to me because I didn’t tell him I was a werewolf.” Jackson replies sitting down next to Stiles and resting his head on the human’s shoulder.

“Is there someone we can go to? There has to be someone that knows.” Isaac asks, lying down across the two’s laps.

“I could see if Tony, well Peps, knows anything.” Stiles mutters, before closing his eyes. “For now I need some sleep. And this couch is comfy.” It didn’t take long for the three to fall asleep piled together on the couch. A loud beeping noise wakes the two wolves the next morning. Jackson removes himself from the other two and makes his way sluggishly to the elevator door. 

“Yes?” Jackson asks, pressing the intercom button.

“Sorry to disturb you sir, but someone is here to see you.” The voice of the doorman answers through the speaker.

“And who is he?” Jackson questions.

“She says her name is May.” Comes the answer, the name sounds familiar to him.

“Send her up.” Jackson tells the man before moving to wake the other two. “Stiles, someone named May is here.” The wolf states shaking Stiles slightly.

“Hmm? Wha’?” Stiles mumbles in his half sleep state.

“Guest named May?”

“Melinda?” Stiles questions blinking slowly. The elevator dings and the doors open revealing a woman dressed in a slim fitting uniform with the same symbol as on Phil’s SUV.

“Sorry if I’ve woken you.” The woman states. “But Coulson asked if I could check in on you.”

“Nah it’s fine Agent May. Is my Uncle alright?” Stiles asks whilst Jackson wakes Isaac.

“He’s fine, and he asked for me to make sure you are as well. Something bad happened last night. Coulson thought it’d be best if we got you and your friends to a safer place than this.”

“How bad?” Stiles question, a small flicker of fear crossing his eyes.

“Bad.” The agent answers. “Stark owes me a favour, and Pepper will be more than happy to help you.”

“You’re taking us to Tony?” Stiles asks in utter shock.

“It’s safer for you there than here.” May answers with a nod. “So pack your bags, and hurry, I need to get back to the Hub.” It doesn’t take long for the three to repack their bags, having not unpacked much. Isaac stares out the window of the car as the four make their way to Stark Tower.

“I can’t believe we’re getting to meet Tony Stark.” The young puppy remarks.

“Yeah, we get to meet Iron man.” Stiles states with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a short chapter to celebrate the anniversary of my birth, and the entering of myself into adult hood. This is probably bad, I wrote it in ten minutes, so not the best writing. Enjoy.  
> *16/02/2017- I changed Hill to May because it's makes more sense with where things are in the timeline.*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the last chapter, so you may want to reread that. The rest of the notes are at the end

The drive to the new and improved Stark tower doesn’t take long, the lights from the tall building shining out like a beacon in the night. Isaac stares up at it in awe as the car comes to a halt outside. A man dressed in a suit walks over and opens the door. Before two others grab the bags out of the trunk. The man leads the three teens and adult inside. Taking the elevator up an electronic voice sounds out in the small space.

“Welcome to Stark Tower, Agent May, Mr Stilinski, Mr Whittemore, and Mr Lahey.” The voice of Jarvis speaks.

“How does it know who we are?” Isaac asks with a small voice. Stiles just looks over at him with a smile.

“That’s Jarvis, he’s an AI, so he probably looked you up with facial recognition.” Stiles answers, and Isaac nods in response. When the elevator’s doors open the four are greeted with a large open room. Tony and Pepper stand looking towards the elevator. Stiles runs over pulls the two into a hug and the two chuckle lightly.

“Stiles. How are you?” Pepper asks as Tony tries to break free of the hug.

“I’m fine, do you know what’s happening?” Stiles responds letting the two go.

“As far as we know there’s been an incident and a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility.” Tony answer, the man nods at May before looking to the two werewolves. “And who are these two?”

“This is Isaac and Jackson.” Stiles answers, pointing to each in turn, Isaac shyly nods his head whilst Jackson extends his hand for a handshake. Tony just ignores the wolf’s outstretched hand and turns around. Jackson gives a disgruntled look towards the hero before Pepper takes his hand and shakes it.

“Agent Coulson sends his regards.” Agent May states before turning to leave.

“Melinda, wait, stay for a drink?” Pepper asks but may just shakes her head.

“I have to get back to work. Lots of paperwork with what’s happened.” May states moving back into the elevator.

“So, I’ll show you three to your rooms then why don’t we get some breakfast?” Pepper asks, placing a hand round Stiles’ shoulder and leading the three out of the room. Tony lets out a sigh when he thinks they’re out of earshot.

“Jarvis. I want you to run background checks on the other two. I want to know everything about them. And find out why Coulson wants them here.” Tony orders the AI.

“Certainly Sir.” The AI responds. Tony lets out another sigh before moving to pour himself a coffee.

“Oh and Jarvis. Run a check on Stiles, he’s in New York for a reason.” Tony gives the next order after taking a sip of his drink.

“All ready on it Sir.”

“And find out what the hell is going on at S.H.I.E.L.D.” Tony states with another sigh.

“Anything else Sir?” Jarvis asks but Tony just shakes his head. Pepper reenters the room with the three teens in tow and tells them to sit down whilst she organises a car to take them out for breakfast.

“Tony, will you be joining us?” The woman asks, and Tony nods his answer.

“As long as it ain’t that crappy diner you thought would be a good idea to go to last time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I actually forgot I was writing this for a bit. But anyway, hope you all enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

After an long argument on an appropriate place to go and eat, Pepper ended up deciding to have the chef come in and cook for them. As they ate, Isaac couldn’t stop from staring in awe at the real life superhero in front of him.

“So, Stiles, what sends you to New York with a couple of friends?” Pepper finally asks when there’s a lull in the conversation.

“Had a falling out with some friends, who are no longer friends.” Stiles answers, eyes shifting to the werewolves. “Nothing too big, just Dad thought it would be good for me to get away for a bit, clear my head.”

“And from all of the unanswered texts from Scott, the falling out involved him?” Tony asks, typing on a tablet.

“It’s rude to hack people’s phones Tony.” Pepper scolds him, but Tony just shrugs.

“Yeah, me and Scott had a fight, and some other friends that I thought would be on my side weren’t.” Stiles responds with a sigh.

“As for the two others?” Tony questions.

“They’re the only ones that stood up for me.” Stiles states before finishing his scrambled eggs. “Did you find out what happened yet?”

“A S.H.I.E.L.D. and NASA facility was attacked last night. With the information I was able to get so far, the facility was destroyed, dozens were killed, but they managed to evacuate most of the population.” Tony answers, reading off his tablet.

“Oh god.” Isaac mutters under his breath.

“Enough on the depressing stuff. When was the last time you’ve gone shopping Stiles, your outfit is atrocious ” Pepper cuts in, changing the subject.

“I bought a few more shirts the other week.” Stiles mutters, but Pepper just scoffs.

“That’s it, we are going shopping, and buying you a new wardrobe.” She practically commands, and Jackson smiles deviously at the statement.

“I told you, you dress terribly.” The wolf snarks.

“Shut up Jackson.” Stiles throws back. The shopping trip lasts nearly eight hours with a short lunch break in the middle, Tony having left after hour one saying he was bored and had to prepare for tonight. Isaac, and Jackson were giving the wonderful job of carrying all the bags, whilst Pepper dragged them from shop to shop.

“I thought this would stop when Lydia broke up with me.” Jackson complains at the end of the trip, having dumped the many bags on the couch and falling face first next to them.

“Go put away your stuff, I’ve got to help Tony ready the tower for tonight.” Pepper tells the teens, moving off towards the elevator. As the door closes Stiles lets out a sigh.

“I hate shopping, I’m never doing that again.” The human mutters, Jackson lets out an affirmation, while Isaac nods. “Well, now we have to put all this shit away.”

Dinner consists on Tony ordering in Chinese food and an explanation on why the power will be out for a bit, before sending the teenagers off to the games room to play pool. Sure enough, about an hour later the power goes out, and is then on again in minutes.

“Agent Coulson has entered the building.” Jarvis states just as Stiles is about to beat Jackson in a game of pool. The human runs out of the room, nearly falling over several times in the prosess.

“Phil.” Stiles lets out running into the room when the elevator door opens.

“Phil? His first name is agent.” Tony mutters as Pepper and him walk over to the man who Stiles is hugging.

“We need you to look this over, as soon as possible.” Phil states, handing Tony a black package.

“I don’t like being handed things.” Tony retorts, Pepper rolls her eyes and takes it.

“Sorry about not getting to you sooner, but we’ve got something big happening. Something really big, so much so that they’re calling in the Avengers.” Phil tells his nephew.

“The what now?” Stiles questions.

“It’s classified, but Tony knows what it is, so you’ll probably know in a bit.” Phil states as Tony sets up the device and the display starts up.

“I’m taking the jet to DC tonight, you’ve got a lot of homework.” Pepper tells the man who sighs but nods.

“Stiles, you and your friends are coming with me, you’ll be safer.” Phil states. “Pack what you’ll need, I’m sure Pepper can have the rest of your stuff sent back to Jackson’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter, another disapointment. Shockingly, I tried to set myself a goal of doing a chapter a week, but alas, I failed that one. I'm going to try and post a new chapter every week. But don't keep your hopes up. For the time being, I hope you enjoyed this, I would love to hear your feedback. I've also taken in your suggestions for people you want Stiles to meet, and well, you'll see those in a later chapter. I am taking suggestions on if you want there to be a relationship type thing going on, and if so what ship? I do have a couple of relationship I'm already planning to add in anyway, but I want to hear your suggestions.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

“You’re taking them where?” John shouts out through the phone.

“There safer with me at the helicarrier. Look, I can send them back to you, but Stiles is happy here, and he’ll love the helicarrier.” Phil answers the Sheriff.

“I’m not happy with this. But you better keep them safe, so help me god I’ll call Nick.” John threatens.

“They’ll be safe. Fury’s calling in Romanoff, hell even Captain America. Our top agents will be at the helicarrier, they’ll be safe.” Phil promises.

“How serious is this situation?”

“Level seven. Serious.”

“Look after my boy would you. You may be a high level agent, but I still have my contacts. And I sure as well will use them.” John states, letting out a breath.

“I know.” Phil responds before hanging up the phone. Stiles enters the room with a smile on his face, bags once again packed, seeming they yet again barely had time to pack. “You won’t need much, you’ll be issued a uniform. But don’t worry, you’ll be given a level five access, that way you won’t be bossed around by the lower level agents.”

“Sweet, I can finally get into S.H.I.E.L.D. files.” Stiles celebrates with a little jig.

“Don’t let it go to your head.” Phil mutters with a sigh. Jackson and Isaac enter shortly after, Isaac grinning from ear to ear at the thought of meeting more superheroes. “I think your friend is broken.”

“He’s fine, just excited.” Stiles mutters with a roll of his eyes, Isaac stops smiling for a moment and pouts. Stiles lets out a chuckle and the werewolf who glares in response. The three teens and the spy make their way down the elevator after bidding farewell to Tony and Pepper. Out side Phil loads the teens into another SUV, before getting into the front seat and driving to the airport, taking a quinjet to the helicarrier. Stiles stares out of the front window in wonder as the large ship comes into view waves splashing against it. The quinjet lands with a jostle, Stiles almost falling over only to be caught last second by Jackson. Phil leads the three off of the quinjet onto the deck of the helicarrier, taking them inside and through the winding halls to a room near the centre of the ship. In the room, three beds sit near each other, a door leading to a small bathroom on the opposite side of the entry. Three foot lockers sit at the end of each bed. Laid out on the beds are black uniforms, slight armouring covering the chest and legs, the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo standing proud on the right shoulder.

“Suit up, you’ll find badges and boots in your foot lockers. I hate to say this, but you’ve each been issued a side arm. Do not go shooting yourself by accident. I’ve got to head to the bridge, you three either stay here or head that way.” Phil tells them, before moving to leave the room. “Oh, and Stiles, remember to call the Director, either Sir or Director Fury, do not call him by his first name.”

“I’m not stupid.” Stiles mutters as Phil leaves the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

“Stiles, when I agreed to come with you, I did not expect to end up in some secret government agency.” Jackson lets out, looking over the badge he fished out of the foot locker. Above the shining metal of the badge itself stands his credentials, his face planted next to it.

“We’ll be fine. And plus, this’ll be a hell of a story to tell the pack.” Stiles starts of cheerful, but quietens near the end. “Oh, wait. They kicked me out. Well jokes on them, I’m a secret agent now.”

“Are you okay?” Isaac asks quietly, picking up the uniform on his bed.

“I’m fine, now let’s get changed, I need to introduce you to the Director.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I gave myself a deadline, and then put off writing till the last possible minute. Anyway, Chapter 8, here it is. Hope you all enjoyed. Comments are welcome. There's still the debate over ships, and characters, that you want to see. Stay tuned, and hopefully, I'll release the next chapter next week. Oh, yeah, I also went back and once again changed something. I decided, for a plot point I wish to add in, to make a few changes to who knows about Coulson's family. (Now Nat and Clint do).  
> Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Authors note that I posted before. "Okay, so this is just an Authors note. I completely forgot to post/write a chapter this week, failing my goal. So, what I'm going to do is write a longer chapter and post it soon. And hopefully I'll post another chapter on Tuesday (New Zealand Time[Where I'm from]). On another note, I have a writing blog on tumblr. If you want to see other things from me, then why not follow that. (michaeldpalmerwriting.tumblr.com). I would like to once again say sorry for the horrible pattern in which I post chapters. I actually have no excuse this time. Just forgot. On another note, I would love to hear from you guys. I take all suggestions into consideration, I may not use yours, but I will think about how/if it would fit into the story that I have planned, which honestly I haven't planned anything, I'm just writing as I go. I'd like to say thank you for getting this, in all honesty, really bad fanfic over 2500 hits. Sorry for the delay, I'll be posting soon. Hopefully.”

“You have got to be out of your mother fucking mind.” Director Fury almost yells, a few lower level agents glance from their stations towards the Director before looking back down.

“Hello to you too Director.” Stiles throws back, Fury sighs and runs a hand down his face.

“When Coulson said you were coming, I thought he was joking. Kinda regret sending him to retrieve that asset now, I want to yell at him.” Fury growls out, Maria Hill stands off to the side chuckling slightly. “What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing Sir.” Hill responds, trying very hard not to smile.

“Nothing my ass.” Fury mutters. “Get your ass over here and give your godfather a hug.” Fury commands. Stiles awkwardly walks over and is pulled into a bone breaking hug. Many agents stop their work to stare at their Director, which doesn’t go unnoticed by his watchful eye.

“People are watching.” Stiles comments when Fury lets go. The Director nods before turning away.

“If you’re not working in less than a second I’ll throw you off this ship myself.” Fury yells out, and there’s a scurry as the agents go back to work. Stiles lets out a laugh when he sees Isaac and Jackson’s faces. The two practically pale from the threats they just witnessed. “I think it’d be best if we continue this conversation somewhere private.” The director leads the three through the helicarrier’s many halls. Hill following at the back, glaring at a any agent that looks at them twice. Entering one of the smaller conference rooms, conference room five to be exact. Fury motions for us all to sit down whilst he stands at the front of the room. Stiles glances over at the two wolves and notices that Isaac is still very pale. Reaching over Stiles lays a supportive hand on the wolf’s shoulder.

“Everything’s okay.” Stiles tells him, and Isaac gives him a small smile.

“What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?” Fury asks, and Stiles lets out a small laugh whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s a complicated story.” Stiles replies, Fury just looks at him with a no shit facial expression. 

“Well then uncomplicate it. Last time I saw you, you and that Scott kid were causing mayhem at your preschool, now you’re hanging around werewolves. Which is an entire other conversation, that we need to have.” Fury practically yells, the three teens pale. Fury is about to say something else when an alarm goes off on one the tablet that Hill is holding.

“Sir, Coulson’s back with the asset.” Hill states reading the device.

“We’re finishing this, or I’m calling your father.” Fury threatens and Stiles just nods. Fury leaves the conference room, leaving Hill and the three teens behind.

“You’ll be the talk of the ship now, don’t do anything stupid. I will not hesitate to have Romanoff organise your punishment, if you step out of line.” Hill threatens, motioning for the three to follow her out of the room.

“So, what asset has my Uncle come back with?” Stiles questions, Hill just rolls her eyes.

“You’ll find out soon.” She answers, leading the three back to the bridge. The ship jostles slightly, causing Stiles to fall into Jackson, who looks at the human in annoyance. “Looks like we’re taking off.” Hill comments, and Isaac looks at her confused.

“Taking off?” The wolf questions, Hill just smiles and continues to lead them through the halls back to the bridge. Standing the three off to the side, she walks over to look at one of the control panels, whilst Fury stands at main controls.

“Alright, let’s vanish.” Fury states, and Isaac stares out of the front window watching the clouds roll by. As Fury turns around, Stiles catches a glimpse of several people standing around the table behind Fury’s station.

“Holy shit. That’s Captain America.” Stiles whispers, said super solider pulls out a wad of cash and hands some over to Fury. Fury moves to talk to another person, who Stiles can’t see. Although, it doesn’t really matter to the teen, he’s too busy staring at the man his Uncle never shut up about.

“Stiles.” Coulson says, his voice breaking Stiles out of his trance.

“Yes?” Stiles responds, looking away from the hero.

“We’re trying to track down Loki, and seeming that you appear to have experience with the supernatural, Fury’s asked for your help on this one.” Coulson tells his nephew, who just nods in response.

“How long have you known that I’m friends with werewolves?” Stiles asks, and Coulson lets out a light laugh.

“Since shortly after Scott was bit. The Hales had a good relationship with S.H.I.E.L.D., so we knew about their activity in Beacon Hills. It was Derek that told us about what had been going on, but seeming our treaty with Talia still stood, we weren’t allowed to interfere with supernatural matters in Beacon.” Coulson answers, before sighing and speaking again. “There was also the fact that your mother was highly involved. Hell, she was the reason that S.H.I.E.L.D. even learned about all of it.”

“Wait. Mom knew?” Stiles stutters out, Coulson gives him a sad smile.

“We’ll talk about this later, for now, we need to introduce you to the others. If you’re going to be working with the Avengers you might as well meet them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the notes for this chapter. Sorry for the lateness. Creatively I have hit a bit of a snag. But I finished writing this like I promised. I know it's not that much longer than a normal chapter, so sorry about that. Any way, as always, I love to hear your responses. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you when I post next.


	10. Chapter 10

“Captain Rogers, this is Stiles.” Coulson introduces, motioning for Stiles to shake the Captain’s hand. 

“What’s a Stiles?” Steve asks, Stiles just rolls his eyes and holds out his hand.

“I’m a Stiles.” The teen awkwardly corrects him. Natasha smiles at Stiles’ awkwardness and pulls him in for a hug.

“Hey kiddo, we’ve got a lot to talk about.” The assassin states, when she breaks the hug.

“Apparently I need to talk to a lot of people.” Stiles comments, and Nat lets out a laugh.

“And this is Dr Bruce Banner.” Coulson states, as the scientist shakes Stiles’s hand. “Stiles here is well versed in the supernatural.”

“I wouldn’t say well versed, more so that I had to know what I needed so that I wouldn’t get killed. And trust me, when being attacked by a griffin, it’s best to know that they love shiny things.” Stiles remarks, whilst Jackson facepalms. “Oh right, these two are my friends. Whittemore and Layhe. They’re here as my extra muscle.” This time it’s Isaac’s turn to facepalm himself. Fury shakes his head at his godson before turning to Banner.

“Doctor, thank you for coming.” Fur offers his hand out to the doctor, who takes it in his after a moment of hesitation.

“Thank you for asking nicely. So, how long am I staying for?” Banner questions, the two go off on a conversation involving scientific words that Stiles barely understands.

“So, Griffins are real?” Steve asks, looking slightly concerned.

“Oh yes, and they are no where near as nice as Narnia would have you believe.” Stiles answers, Steve looks confused and mouths the word Narnia before writing it down in a small note book from his pocket.

“What else is out there?” The super solider asks, Stiles just shrugs.

“Lots of things. I feel like there’s more than I know about, but I know a considerable amount.” Stiles replies with a chuckle.

“So werewolves? Vampires?” Steve presses. Stiles smirks before nodding at Jackson, who rolls his eyes, but shifts slightly.

“Incredible.” Dr Banner remarks, glancing over at Jackson. The wolf shifting back. “And you have full control over the shift?”

“Well mostly, some times we can’t stop ourselves from shifting.” Jackson answers, Isaac nods next to him.

“Amazing, if you don’t mind, but once we’ve located the Tesseract, I would enjoy to study you.” Dr Banner states. Isaac looks at him in fear, Steve seems to notice and lays a reassuring hand on the teen. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay.” Isaac replies in a small voice.

“We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Wait, cross match, seventy-nine percent.” An agent speaks up from behind one of the computers.

“Location?” Coulson asks, moving to stand beside the agent.

“Stuttgart, Germany. He’s not exactly hiding.” The agent continues.

“Captain, you’re up. Nat, you’re with him.” Fury orders, the two nod and go to leave. “Stiles, don’t make me regret this, but go with them, and take one of your wolves. The other can stay here and help Dr Banner.”

“Isaac, do you want to come with or stay?” Stiles asks him, Isaac thinks for a moment before answering.

“I’ll stay, you take Jackson, he’s a better fighter anyway.”

“Suit up, we’re leaving in five.” Nat yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? I actually reached a deadline? Well here's chapter ten, as promised. Thank you all for reading, and I hope to hear from you. Have a nice day/night. And I'll see you, hopefully, next week.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles and Jackson, walk towards the museum, Stiles dressed in a deep red armoured catsuit, a hood thrown over his head. Jackson dressed in a similar suit dark material looking like scales covering him, instead of a hood, he wears a mask over his eyes and nose. The two stop and stand in front of the museum, watching the crowd of people run out. Loki comes walking out, strolling casually, his clothing changing in a shimmering glow. Stiles smirks at the gods dramatics. A police car drives towards Loki and he fires a burst of energy at it, flipping it upside down. Stiles notices Jackson flinch at the sound of scraping metal.

“Well Kanima, he’ll try threaten everyone, just play along until the Captain and Widow are in position.” Stiles tells the wolf.

“Sure thing Red Riding Hood.” Jackson throws back with a smirk.

“Gods, I hate that nickname. You and Isaac are dead to me.” Stiles practically growls back.

“Kneel before me.” Loki yells out, no one seems to pay attention to him. Loki casts a spell and several more of him appear around the crowd. “I said. Kneel.” The crowd quickly moves to obey. Stiles and Jackson doing the same. Jackson gives Stiles a smile as Loki begins to walk through the crowd. “Is not this, simpler. Is this not your natural state. It’s the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life’s joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made, to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.” Loki pauses beside Stiles and Jackson, not noticing the two share a glance. A man stands up further into the crowd.

“Not to men like you.” The man says, Jackson looks to Stiles with wide eyes as Loki starts to laugh. Stiles holds up his hand slightly, signalling for Jackson to wait a moment.

“There are no men like me.” Loki tells the man, he just shakes his head.

“There are always men like you.” The man states, Loki’s smile turns devilish.

“Look to your elder people. Ley him be an example.” A soft ring starts to emanate from Loki’s sceptre as he speaks. As he lets of a shot of energy Steve jumps in front of it. Causing it to reflect off of the Captain’s shield. The crowd starts to run away, and Stiles and Jackson grab hold of Loki’s legs causing him to go down.

“You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing.” Steve states, holding his shield in front of him. Loki growls, standing up from where we was knocked over. Stile and Jackson move to stand near Steve, Jackson partly shifted with his claws and fangs out. Stiles hold a hand gun pointed at the god.

“If it isn’t the solider, a man out of time. A werewolf, with darkness in his heart. And a spark. I’m intrigued.” Loki states, pointing his sceptre at the three.

“I’m not the one out of time.” Steve retorts, as the quinjet carrying Nat flies into view.

“Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.” Nat’s voice comes over the PA system. Loki rolls his eyes and fires another burst of energy at the quinjet, but misses. Steve throws his shield at Loki, but the god just knocks it to the ground. Steve rushes forward and punches Loki, knocking him back. Loki smiles and attacks Steve, hitting him down with his sceptre. Jackson moves to attack but is thrown back by a blast of Loki’s magic. Stiles rushes to the wolf’s side to see if he’s okay, whilst Loki stands over Steve. Stiles can’t hear what the two are saying as the quinjet stats to play, Shoot to Thrill, by AC/DC. Stiles smirks as Iron Man comes into view, firing a pulsar blast and sending Loki flying backwards. After helping Jackson up the two walk to stand beside Tony and Steve as the two stand over Loki.

“Make your move, Reindeer Games.” Tony offers, and Loki holds up his hands, letting his armour disappear. “Good move.”

“Mr Stark.” Steve states.

“Captain.” Tony replies.

“Stiles.” Stiles throws in, before getting hit over the back of the head lightly by Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed. As always, I love hearing from you. Any suggestions, advice, thoughts, are welcome. Surprisingly, I had this chapter written before today. Thank you, and I'll see you next week.


	12. Chapter 12

“Has he said anything?” Fury’s voice comes over the PA system as the quinjet flies back to the helicarrier.

“Not a word.” Nat answers, glancing back at the Asgardian. Tony and Steve stand watching him whilst Stiles and Jackson also watch from their seat on the opposite side of the quinjet.

“Just get him here, we’re low on time.” Fury’s voice orders before cutting out.

“I don’t like it.” Steve comments in a low voice, turning away from Loki.

“Something’s up.” Stiles mentions softly, glancing between Steve and Loki, the god smirking at the four. A boom of thunder rocks the quinjet and Loki’s smile drops.

“Where’s this coming from?” Nat asks no one in particular, Loki’s eyes widen slightly as he looks out the window.

“What’s the matter, scared of a little lightening?” Steve asks the Asgardian.

“I’m not overly fond oh what follows.” Loki answers, as he makes his comment something hits the outside of the quinjet. Tony opens the quinjet’s ramp, letting in descend so he can get a view on what hit. Thor jumps down in front of him, and Tony takes a step back in shock. Walking over, Thor grabs Loki and jumps out of the quinjet taking the prisoner with him.

“And now there’s that guy.” Tony remarks, Stiles sits staring at the spot the gods had jumped out.

“Another Asgardian?” Nat asks from the front, flicking switches and turning dials.

“Think the guy's a friendly?” Steve asks, Tony just shrugs in response.

“Doesn’t matter, if he frees Loki, or kills him, the Tesseract's lost.” Tony replies, putting his helmet back on.

“Stark, we need a plan of attack.” Steve yells as Tony gets ready to jump after the two Asgardians.

“I have a plan, attack.” Tony states before jumping out of the quinjet, turning on his thrusters to give chase.

“I'd sit this one out, Cap.” Nat comments, turning around to look at Steve.

“I don’t see how I can.” Steve replies, getting ready to jump as well.

“These guys come from legends, they’re basically gods.” Nat throws back, Steve smirks, and turns to face inwards again.

“There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that.” Steve states before jumping out as well.

“You’ve got to hand it to the man, that was one hell of an exit.” Stiles yells out over the noise of rushing air. Nat his another button and the ramp rises again.

“Yeah, and we’re the ones who have to go and collect their sorry asses.” Nat lets out a sigh.

“Now I wish we had brought popcorn.” Stiles states.

“No food on the quinjet.” Nat yells back and Stiles lets out a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, bit of a short chapter today. I've been a bit busy. Thanks for reading and staying to this part. As always, I love hearing from you. Have a nice day/night, and I'll see you next week.


	13. Chapter 13

Those on the quinjet can see the fighting from the air. Lights of blue and white being thrown at two of the combatants. Then one final blast hits, and the trees around the fight flatten from a shockwave. The fighting stops, and Nat lowers the quinjet to the ground. Steve and Tony get back in this time with Thor in tow. The Asgardian points to a ridge, and Nat flies over to it. Picking Loki back up and securing him in the quinjet once again.

“So, who’s the big guy?” Stiles asks, watching Thor closely as the god stands near Loki. Thor turns to Stiles and smiles.

“I am Thor Odinson of Asgard.” Thor announces in a loud voice.

“I’m Stiles, grumpy here is Jackson, can I say it is an honour to meet a god.” Stiles word vomits, Thor smiles at him, whilst Tony rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, he’s a god, you weren’t that excited when you met me for the first time.” Tony grumbles.

“Yes, well, you’re not a being of legend, people haven’t worshiped you for centuries.” Stiles states and Tony pouts folding his arms.

“Harsh.”

“Stiles, will you shut up, you’re offending the billionaire.” Jackson mutters, hitting Stiles lightly on the shoulder. Stiles huffs lightly before resting his head on the wolf’s shoulder.

“We’ll reach the helicarrier in twenty.” Nat states as the quinjet jolts forward slightly at the increase of speed.

“Great, I can’t wait to hear what my father has to say about me going on a mission.” Stiles whispers sarcastically.

“He’ll be fine. He’ll be mad at first, but he’ll understand. I mean, come on, we’ve faced a pack of alpha werewolves, we’ve survived assassins trying to collect bounties on our head. You survived being possessed. Hell, you got through Peter, and Kate. You survived me, this was easy.” Jackson reassures him, Steve glances at Tony with concern in his eyes, Nat glances back watching the teens with worry.

“Yeah, well Peter wasn’t so bad once he came back. Minus that bit where he wanted power again. But I had the pack standing behind me for most of that. Now I’ve only got you and Isaac, what kind of pack is that?” Stiles questions, sitting up straight and looking away from the wolf.

“You have us.” Tony states, moving forward to rest a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “We’ll be your pack if you need us to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short, I've been a bit of a depressed state lately and haven't really been writing. But I'll try and get these chapters to be longer. As always, I want to hear what you have to say, all ideas are welcome. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next week.


	14. Chapter 14

Once the quinjet lands on the runway of the helicarrier, Loki is taken off by armed guards whilst Phil stands waiting for his Nephew to disembark. The teenager, spying his Uncle standing there waiting decides to wait for everyone else to get out first. Although, much to his dismay, Steve had another idea, picking Stiles up and carrying him out of the quinjet. Placing the annoyed teen down in front of Phil.

“Uncle Phil.” Stiles says in mock happiness, trailing off at the end of the name.

“You were supposed to knock him down and retreat, not stay around with weapons I’m guessing you took from Nat.” Phil scolds, while Natasha walks past with hand raised.

“Guilty.” The assassin states before continuing to walk towards the door leading inside.

“It’s not like I’m some untrained civilian. I know what I was doing. I’ve done this kind of things before.” Stiles throws back and Phil scowls.

“Doesn’t mean it’s a stupid idea. Get inside for debriefing, and be thankful I’m not telling your father about this.” Phil commands and Stiles bites back a comment, choosing instead to just nod and make his way inside. Jackson goes to catch up with Stiles when Phil grabs his arm to stop him, holding him till Stiles is out of ear shot. “You did good, but you also disobeyed orders. Whilst I know you’re loyal to Stiles, and not S.H.I.E.L.D. I still need you to do the right thing keep him safe.”

“I’m keeping him safe sir. Why do you think I went with him to New York? I’m his friend, and I could of stayed in Beacon Hills, but I choose to come with him. I choose to stay and keep him safe. He’s my pack, and we don’t leave our Alpha behind.” Jackson tells the agent, who nods his understanding before motioning for the wolf to go. Phil sighs for a moment before yelling at a few agents to quickly secure the quinjet before they go back into the air.

“Only your son could get himself into this kind of mess Claudia. Only your son.” Phil mumbles looking at the stars for a moment with a smile. When Phil reaches the bridge, the footage from the holding cell is on the monitors with Loki being locked inside. Fury steps into view as he makes his way to the controls.

“In case it’s unclear.” Fury states as he walks up the controls before pressing a few buttons. “You try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass.” Fury trails off as the metal grating under the glass cylinder opens, wind starting to rush into the room. “Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?” Fury yells over the sound of the wind before pressing a few more buttons and the grating closes again. Fury gestures towards Loki. “Ant.” And then to the controls. “Boot.” Loki laughs for a moment.

“It’s an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me.” Loki says with a smirk, walking backwards towards the centre.

“Built for something a lot stronger than you.” Fury tells the god.

“Oh I’ve heard.” Loki smiles, looking at the camera. “A mindless beast, makes play he’s still a man.” Phil eyes dart away from the screen to see Natasha look up at Bruce. “How desperate are you? That you call on such lost creatures to defend you.” Phil glances around the room to where Thor stands watching a monitor, then to where Steve, Stiles and Jackson sit next to each other watching the same screen.

“How desperate am I?” Fury’s voice takes Phil’s focus back to the screen. “You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can’t hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill ‘cause it’s fun. You have made me, very desperate. And you might not be glad that you did.” Fury’s voice grows cold and threatening.

“Oh, it burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract. To have power, unlimited power.” Loki taunts, Stiles chuckle and whisper to Jackson about something breaks Phil’s focus for a moment. “And for what? A warm light for all man kind to share?” Phil glances to Hill standing next to him in front of one of Fury’s screens. “And then to be reminded what real power is.” Loki spits out, seeming all too proud of him self. Fury lets a small smile cross his face before walking off.

“Well let me know if ‘real power’ wants a magazine or something.” Fury states as he walks. Loki looks to the camera once more before the feed is cut.

“He really grows on you doesn’t he.” Bruce states with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go, another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. As all ways, please leave a comment on any suggestions. Thank you, and I'll see you all next week.


	15. Chapter 15

“Loki’s gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what’s his play?” Steve asks the god of thunder, Stiles rolls his eyes at the super-solider’s straight to the point attitude. Jackson shakes his head and elbows Stiles in the side causing the teen to hit him back lightly. Phil sighs and leaves the room.

“He has an army, called the Chitauri. They’re not of Asgard, nor any world known.” Thor states bleakly, his voice low with concern. Stiles perks up at the mention of aliens, letting his full attention go to the god’s words. “He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I shall suspect, for the Tesseract.”

“An army, from outer space.” Steve states, and Stiles’ smile grows.

“Cool.” He lets out accidentally, and everyone turns to him for a moment. “What it is.” He defends before Bruce speaks up.

“So he’s building another portal. That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for.” Bruce states, Thor perks up at the mention of the name.

“Selvig.” Thor states, Bruce nods what he thinks is a question.

“He’s an astrophysicist.” Bruce answers.

“Wasn’t he part of the group that found you when you first came to Earth?” Stiles asks, looking through S.H.I.E.L.D. files on the tablet. Enjoying being able to access the classified information.

“He’s a friend.” Thor states, but nods to Stiles’ question.

“Loki has him under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours.” Nat tells the god, Stiles looks towards the assassin in concern.

“I wanna know why Loki let us take him, he’s not leading an army from here.” Steve cuts in before Stiles can ask.

“I don’t think we should be focusing on Loki, that guys brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him.” Bruce remarks causing Thor to stand up straighter.

“Have care how you speak.” Thor states as he moves forward. “Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother.”

“He kill eighty people in two days.” Natasha responds in a matter of fact tone of voice.

“He’s adopted?” Thor tries to defend.

“I think it’s about the mechanics. Iridium, what do they need the iridium for?” Bruce questions.

“It’s a stabilising agent.” Tony states walking into the room accompanied by Phil. “So as I was saying, take a weekend, I’ll fly you to Portland.” Phil cuts him off by pointing him towards the other and walking off. “It means, the portal won’t collapse on it’s self like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D.” Tony remarks. “No hard feelings point break, but you’ve got a mean swing.” Tony says and she taps Thor on the arm, the god looking at him in confusion. “Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants.” Tony explains walking over to Fury’s station looking at the monitors. “Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails.” Tony orders and the agents operating the controls look up at him in confusion. “That man is playing Galaga. Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did.” Holding a hand over his eye for a moment Tony looks back at the controls. “How does Fury even see these?”

“He turns.” Hill answers.

“Sounds exhausting.” Tony mutters. “The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on, pretty easily. The only major component he needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.” Tony explains as he presses something to the underside of one of Fury’s screens.

“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Hill asks.

“Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?” Tony questions, Stiles raises his hand slightly as he swipes through the information on the tablet reading over everything that Tony is talking about.

“Stiles, you and Jackson head to your room. I promised your father I’d look after you, and having you stay up late isn’t doing so. Isaac is already there.” Phil tells him nephew.

“But.” Stiles starts, but is cut off.

“No buts. Go.” Phil commands, Stiles sighs but follows the order. Nat smirks at him as he walks by her and he pouts back, earning a chuckle. Stiles hears Bruce start to talk about heating the cube as he leaves and get out of ear shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I can't actually believe that people are reading this, thank you all so much. Anyway, I love hearing from you, and I'll see you again next week.


	16. Chapter 16

Surly enough, when the two teens get to their room, Isaac is sitting on him bed waiting. Getting up, the wolf rushes over and pulls them into a hug.

“We’re fine puppy, no need to worry.” Stiles comments when Isaac lets go, the human flopping down on the bed with a sigh. Without bothering to change into any sleep clothes, Stiles falls asleep on top of the blankets, earning an eye roll from Jackson and a smirk from Isaac. The two wolves deciding to actually get changed before going to sleep. Morning greets the three with the sound of an alarm going off. With a groan Jackson gets out of bed to find the source, an alarm clock hidden underneath Stiles’ bed with a post-it note attached to it. ‘I doubt you’d wake up on your own. -Phil’ it reads. The human in question is asleep despite the shrilling noise. Isaac however is sitting up slowly blinking and yawning.

“Stiles, wake the fuck up.” Jackson states in a loud voice shaking the human. Stiles lets out a groan, before turning back into the bed. “The Director wants us.” At Jackson’s second statement Stiles bolts up quickly moving towards the door. “I’m kidding.”

“What? Why would you do that?” Stiles states before looking down at his attire. “And why did you let me fall asleep in my suit?”

“Didn’t really have a choice in that one. But we probably should be up and getting breakfast, I don’t think they tolerate people getting breakfast late.” Isaac comments moving towards the adjoined bathroom, taking a clean uniform with him. Stiles digs around in his footlocker for his own clean uniform, taking it out and putting it on the bed.

“So, we can add gods to the list of supernatural beings we’ve fought.” Stiles comments and Jackson nods.

“The messed up thing is that that’s not the toughest battle we’ve been in.” The wolf replies as Isaac leaves the bathroom, hair still damp from his shower. Stiles makes his way into the bathroom to also take a shower and change his clothes. Jackson lets out a sigh before pulling out his phone, looking at the amount of missed texts and calls from the pack. Most of them consisting of the same ‘Where are you guys?’

“You getting the same texts?” Jackson asks Isaac, who nods looking at his own phone.

“I have one from Derek saying that he can’t sense us in the pack bonds and thinks we’ve left the pack.” Isaac comments, Jackson scrolls through his text looking for any that are similar but not finding it.

“Derek hasn’t texted me at all.” Jackson states, before turning off his phone, Stiles leaves the bathroom and Jackson takes the opportunity to follow his own morning routine. Stiles dressed in a clean uniform, identical to the first one, places his riding hood costume on the bed.

“I’m changing my nickname and colour scheme.” Stiles mutters, and Isaac laughs.

“At least you have those.” The wolf says of handedly and Stiles lets a smirk reach his lips.

“Oh, we’re so changing that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kinda filler chapter, I've been in a really down mood lately and haven't been that creative. As usual, thank you for reading. I love hearing your opinions and suggestions down in the comments. Thank you, and I'll see you next week.


	17. Chapter 17

“It’s six in the morning, why are we awake?” Stiles asks his uncle when the three teens run into him after breakfast.

“Well Stark wanted to work on your suits, and Banner wanted to talk.” Phil answers with a sigh, leading the three through the many halls to the two scientists lab. “They’re all yours.” Phil tells the two before leaving.

“Great, I already have working suits for the three of you. I know they’re not Iron man suits, that would just be too confusing, but they’re made of a polymer blend with about ten layers of treated composite material. Completely bulletproof. For the you two werewolves, using Bruce’s diagnostics done yesterday, they’re capable of withstanding your shift, meaning they won’t tear or be uncomfortable. For Stiles, I’ve added in a few extra layers of protection and armour, can never be too safe there.” Tony rants on showing the three suits displayed on mannequins.

“I see I’m still having a hood.” Stiles remarks and Tony nods. “And we’re still going red?”

“The hood was better than the masks that your friends are having. Agent Coulson wanted something that could hide your identity better than a small mask, but you’ll still be having one to go over your upper face for protection purposes. As for the red, well it’s a bit more muted than the suit you used yesterday, but we can tone it down a bit more if you want.” Tony answers, before getting the three to try them on. Shooing them out of the room to a smaller room down the hall to change. Once in their new suits Tony has the wolves shift to test the strain, and to see if they’re still comfortable. After being satisfied with their answers Tony gets Stiles to test out the few extra bells and whistles of his suit. “So, as you can see by that device on your wrist, there are a few extra things I’ve added. For instance, that one there can activate a set of thrusters in your boots giving you small flight capabilities, but they’re more designed to help you jump higher. This button controls the ammunition that stored in the belt. And finally, my favourite, this turns on the cloaking. Although, you need to have your hood up when you use it.”

“Cloaking?” Jackson questions, and is answered by Stiles pushing the button, turning the suit and himself invisible except for a slight shimmer in the air.

“I took the same technology as the helicarrier and quinjets have and micronised it so that it was able to be incorporated into the suit.” Tony states with a laugh as Stiles reappears.

“Do we have anything like that?” Isaac asks and Tony nods, pointing to a small button on the wolf’s belt.

“Although, yours isn’t to the same affect, because of the limitations of your mask, I’m still working on that part. But if need be you can use the limited cloaking.” The scientist responds smiling as the three teens play around with their suits.

“Agent Coulson said that you wanted to speak to speak to us.” Jackson asks Banner after feeling his curiosity was satisfied.

“Yes, I wanted to know why Isaac’s shift is different to yours.” Bruce asks, and Jackson looks towards Stiles in question. Stiles nods and Jackson lets out a breath before answering.

“When I was bitten, I was going through some emotional turmoil. I had just found out that my parents weren’t actually my parents. So when I was bitten I wasn’t turned into a wolf. Instead I turned into what’s known as a Kanima. A lizard like creature that has no control over it’s actions. I was first controlled by a guy named Matt who was angry over nearly being drowned by the school’s swim team when he was young. He, uh, he had me kill lots of people, including Isaac’s dad. Then when Matt died, a man named Gerard took control of me and had me kill myself as well as a few other people. When I died I started to become an alpha Kanima, which we never did see in the end. I was changed back into a werewolf when Lydia, my then girlfriend, helped me through the emotions and Derek, the alpha, and Peter, his crazy Uncle, killed me. Unfortunately, some side affects from being a Kanima remained. I can still produce the venom on my claws that cause temporary paralysis when touched. And my eyes are blue because I feel guilty over the deaths that I caused.” Jackson finishes and a silence falls over the room. Stiles moves over and pulls Jackson into a hug, comforting him.

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” Bruce states with a sad smile. “I know what it’s like to have no control over your own body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week another chapter written last minute. I almost didn't write a chapter today, because I've had a really low low today. But here it is anyway. I hope you enjoyed and I hope to hear from you. As always, thank you, and I'll see you next week.


	18. Chapter 18

Tony and Bruce watch over a screen whilst Stiles, Jackson, and Isaac continue to test out their suits.

“What are you doing, Mr Stark?” Director Fury questions in anger when he enters the room. Tony looks up from the screen to the man.

“Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you.” Tony responds before standing up, Stiles looks towards the two men in confusion. Bruce glances over and smiles at the teens.

“You’re supposed to be locating the Tesseract.” Fury throws back, glaring at the two adults.

“We are. The model's locked and we’re sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile.” Bruce answers smugly pointing to another screen.

“And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss.” Tony states before an alarm goes off. “What is phase two?” Steve enters and drops a weapon on one of the tables.

“Phase two is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the cube to make weapons.” Steve states glaring at Fury, before turning to face Tony. “Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow.”

“Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we’re.” Fury starts before Tony cuts him off.

“I’m sorry Nick, what were you lying.” Tony shows him one of the screens with blueprints of warheads using Tesseract power.

“I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit.” Steve states, and Stiles moves away from his godfather.

“You were using Hydra technology?” Stiles questions as Nat and Thor enter the room.

“Did you know about this?” Bruce asks the spy who ignores the question.

“You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?” Nat asks, moving into a defensive position.

“I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed.” Bruce throws back.

“Loki's manipulating you.” Nat responds.

“And you've been doing what exactly?”

“You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you.”

“Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I’d like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.”

“Because of him.” Fury answers the doctor’s question by pointing at Thor.

“Me?” Thor asks in confusion. Stiles smirks at the god’s kicked puppy look.

“Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.” Fury states causing Thor to look taken aback.

“My people want nothing but peace with your planet.” Thor defends.

“But you’re not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled.” Fury says looking towards the teens. “Just look at these three. Teenagers. And they have abilities that are hard to control by anyone.”

“Like you controlled the cube?” Steve questions.

“You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that earth is ready for a higher form of war.” Thor explains.

“A higher form?” Steve asks before Fury cuts him off.

“You forced our hand. We had to come up with something.” Fury growls out, the tension in the room growing.

“Nuclear deterrent. ‘Cause that always calms everything right down.” Tony mutters, and Steve looks at him.

“Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?” Fury questions.

“I'm sure if he still made.” Steve starts

“Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is.” Tony cuts in,

“Weapons, Stark would be neck.” The super soldier continues.

“This now about me?” Tony tries to speak louder.

“Deep. I’m sorry, isn’t everything.” Steve throws back.

“I thought humans were more evolved than this.” Thor adds in.

“Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?” Fury questions the god.

“Did you always give your champions such mistrust?” Thor responds, before everyone starts to erupt into argument. Stiles moves to say something but Jackson grabs his arm pulling him back. Moving to block the teen from everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed and I hope to hear from you. As always, thank you, and I'll see you next week.


	19. Chapter 19

“Stiles, we should probably get out of here.” Jackson whispers looking over his shoulder at the boy behind him. Stiles sighs, but nods in agreement before clearing his voice.

“Fury. I want to talk to Loki.” Stiles’ voice breaks through the argument and Director Fury freezes before he looks straight at his godson.

“Absolutely not.” The Directors stern answer comes out almost as a yell.

“Okay, then I’ll rephrase. I am going to talk to Loki.” Stiles throws back, lightly pushing Jackson to the side, Stiles stands in front of the two wolves, glaring down Fury.

“Rephrasing doesn’t stop me from not letting you.” Nick tells the boy, who lets out a sigh and walks towards the door.

“Try and stop me.” Stiles throws over his shoulder as he leaves the room. Stiles doesn’t wait for the wolves to follow, making his way through the halls to one of the lower decks. Taking the stairs instead of the elevator, worrying that Fury will actually try and stop him by locking him in the metal box. The door to the room holding Loki’s chamber has a locked door with an identification swipe. With another sigh Stiles pulls his badge out of his back pocket and holds it up the the small screen. A tense moment passes before a ding sounds and the door slides open. Entering the room, Stiles can’t help but stare at the caged god.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the little spark.” The god of mischief’s voice echoes around the room, causing Stiles to nearly trip up the stairs. “I am surprised to see you. I thought they would have kept you away.”

“I’m not easily deterred.” Stiles is shocked by how confidant his voice sounds.

“So that seems to be. So tell me little spark, why have you decided to visit me. Unless you’re here to get anymore information the other one was unable to obtain.” Loki’s voice is cold, and calculating, as if he is trying to read Stiles’ mind. Stiles holds his breath as Loki starts to laugh. The god smiling at his fear. “Scared it would seem. Pity, I thought you were stronger than this. You showed no fear when I saw you last. Then again, you had a guard dog with you.”

“I’d be a fool not to be cautious of you. I came to ask you some questions. Not about any of your plans. Nat would have gotten all that she needed from you anyway.” Stiles starts, moving closer to the glass wall. “I want to know what a spark is. It’s been mentioned before. But I still don’t know what it means.”

“A spark that knows not what he is. Peculiar.” Loki starts, a confused look crossing his face for only a moment before he reverts back to his cold gaze. “And why should I answer your questions, there is nothing you can offer in return. You would come away with my knowledge and I naught.”

“You’re right, I have nothing to offer you. But there has to be some sliver of goodness in you somewhere, no matter how small, that would allow you to at least tell me what I am. Please.” Stiles starts to beg, worried that the god might withhold the information, leaving Stiles to never truly understand who he is. Loki lets out a sigh.

“I will answer your question, it only seems fair to allow my enemy to have a fair fight in our inevitable conflict. But I will only tell you what I seem fit.” Loki states and Stiles lets out a breath of relief before thanking the god. “Sparks are old powerful beings created from the very essence of the universe. Before the universe came into existence, there were six singularities. And when the universe exploded into existence, those six singularities condensed themselves into six stones, the Infinity Stones. But those are a story for another time. Sparks were created by the energy of the stones. The magic that flowed through them, and in turn the universe, gifted any who were graced by it’s touch. The gifted were able to wield the stones, much like the Celestials a group of extra ordinary power. These gifted were later named sparks. Sparks are able to use the energy of the universe to their own will. Sparks were once a revered group of beings, but as the Infinity Stones became hidden and concealed, their powers and occurrence became less. Till eventually they were considered to be gone from the universe entirely. Though, it seems that you have been gifted the touch. An odd occurrence, but reality has a mind of it’s own. So, little spark, there is your answer.”

“That’s a lot to take in.” Stiles states with a small voice. “Are you saying that I’m the only one left?”

“You are the very last _known_ spark in existence. If we weren’t on opposing sides of this fight, I’d be more than delighted to teach you about your powers.” Loki says with a smile. “Maybe some day fate will bring me to you.” Stiles is about to react before the helicarrier jerks and the sound of an explosion echoes from somewhere else on the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is, the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry again for it being late. It's 1:50am and I finally wrote this. Anyway, if you have any questions I may answer them, or give vague replies, either or. As always, thanks for reading, and I'll see you next week.


	20. Chapter 20

“Stiles?” Jackson’s voice comes through Stiles’ comms device. Stiles quickly presses the button on his wrist to turn on the device in his ear.

“I’m here, what’s going on out there?” Stiles questions as he makes his out of the room holding Loki’s cell. In the halls agents and technicians are running in all directions.

“Number three engine is down. Can we get a run in?” Hill’s voice is the next to speak, her voice nearly covered up by the sound of alarms and other’s talking.

“Turbine's loose. Mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air.” Someone else’s voice cuts in, still coming from Hill’s receiver.

“We lose one more engine, we won't be. Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine.” Hill tells the man before her voice cuts off.

“Stark. You copy that?” Fury questions, there’s a moment of silence before Tony responds.

“I’m on it.”

“Coulson, initiate lock down in the detention section, then get to the armoury. Move out. Stiles, get yourself to the wolves and make your way to the control room.” Fury orders, and Stiles lets out a sigh, making sure he’s heading in the right direction.

“Jackson, Isaac, where are you guys?” Stiles asks, as he turns into another hallway.

“I’m still in the lab with the Director, I’ll follow him the the control room.” Jackson answers, and Stiles sighs in relief.

“And Isaac?”

“He’s here with me.” Nat’s voice comes through. “We’re okay right?” Her voice sounds quieter than the others. The sound of groaning also coming through. “Bruce?” A loud roar cuts her off.

“Layhe, Romanoff, come in.” Fury speaks up. The helicarrier shakes again and Stiles is thrown to his side.

“Isaac, hey look at me, we’re gonna be okay. Help me get this pipe off my leg.” Nat says, the sound of shuffling can be heard before another roar. “We have the Hulk on the lower deck. I repeat we have the Hulk.”

“Isaac, if you can hear me, stick with Natasha and do everything she tells you.” Stiles speaks up before changing the direction he’s traveling in. No longer heading towards the control room, but towards the lab. Upon reaching the nearly destroyed room, Stiles finds that Fury and Jackson have already left. Peering over the edge of the now destroyed floor, Stiles spots several pieces of broken glass and a broken pipe, but no sigh of the three that fell.

“We’ve got a perimeter breach. Hostiles are in S.H.I.E.L.D. gear. Hold on to every junction.” A voice calls out over both the comms and the loud speaker.

“Stiles, where the hell are you?” Fury’s voice rings loudly in Stiles’ ear.

“I’m at the lab, or what’s left of it.” Stiles answers, before another roar echoes out, this one louder, closer, being able to be heard without the comms.

“We’re under attack here, get to the armoury, meet up with Coulson and defend Loki’s cage, we can’t let him get free.” The Director orders. Stiles nods, despite Fury not actually being able to see him, before running off towards the armoury. As Stiles rounds the corner and spots the door he needs to go through, the helicarrier jerks and starts to tilt more to the side. Carefully, Stiles runs the few final feet to the door, having to pull it open with his hands as the control panel doesn’t seem to be working. Once inside Stiles grabs two hand guns and a combat knife. As he’s about to leave a glint of silver catches his eye and Stiles stops to find a very shiny looking assault riffle. Taking it, Stiles swings it’s strap over his shoulder and makes a run back the way he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about it being late. I'm currently both sick, and very busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I wish to hear what you have to say. It looks like we're coming up to a very big plot point, and that will probably occur in the next chapter. You know the one I'm talking about. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading. And I'll see you next week.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeming I've been posting late the past couple of weeks I decided to post this chapter early as a treat.

“Coulson, come in Coulson.” Stiles almost yells into his comms set, flicking through every channel as he runs through the hallways. The sound of gun fire rings out as Stiles rounds another corner. Two men dressed in full tactical gear shooting at a group of fleeing agents. Stiles watches as one to the fleeing agents, a young woman is hit. Reacting instinctively Stiles grabs his gun and runs at the men, firing and hitting one in the shoulder before tackling the other one to the ground. Before the man can react Stiles shoots him in the head before shifting his body to shoot the other one in the chest, right where the bulletproof vest ends. Getting up, Stiles doesn’t have a chance to calculate what he’s done before he rushes over to the woman, who’s bleeding heavily from the wound to her stomach. Another agent, this one dressed in a lab coat, rushes over and starts giving the woman medical help. Stiles backs away, before turning and running back down the hallway towards the detention centre.

“Sir, we’ve lost all power to engine one.” A voice comes over comms as the helicarrier jerks again, this time a falling sensation overcomes Stiles as he stumbles to the side.

“It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?” Fury’s voice comes through next. Stiles is about to respond before a voice cuts him off.

“This is Agent Romanoff, I copy.” Natasha’s voice comes through.

“This is Stilinski, I’m already on my way.” Stiles states not waiting for a response before he continues to head towards his destination.

“Stiles, leave Barton to me. You make sure Loki doesn’t get out.” Natasha commands, Stiles is about to agree when he comes across the door to the detention centre. Inside is chaos, several bodies of agents are on the floor, and Stiles can’t tell if they’re good or bad. Stiles hears Thor’s shout before the sound of the metal latches holding the containment cell clanking open reaches his ears. Stiles races around the corner to see his Uncle holding a weapon and talking to Loki. Letting out a sigh of relief he stops running.

“Even I don’t know what it does. Do you wanna find out?” Coulson asks, as a small flash of light appears behind him, Loki seeming to appear out of thin air. Stiles goes to yell before his Uncle is stabbed in the back by the god.

“No.” Stiles and Thor both yell out at the same time as Stiles watches his Uncle fall to the ground. Stiles moves to run to his Uncle’s side but stops when Coulson looks at him. Loki walks calmly over to the controls and pushes a few buttons before letting the cell holding Thor drop.

“You’re going to loose.” Coulson’s raspy voice speaks up.

“Am I?” Loki asks, turning around to face the fallen agent.

“It’s in your nature.” Coulson practically whispers, Loki seems to take it as a challenge, walking closer towards him.

“Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?” Loki mocks, holding his hands out in triumph.

“You lack conviction.” Coulson states.

“I don’t think.” Loki starts, but is cut off by Coulson firing his weapon at the Asgardian.

“So that’s what that does.” Coulson mutters before Stiles rushes over to him. Stiles pressed his hands to his Uncle’s chest, trying to stop the flow of blood.

“Come on stay with me.” Stiles commands as Fury runs into the room.

“Sorry boss, the guy rabbited.” Coulson apologises to Fury, not looking Stiles in the eye as the director moves in front of the injured man.

“Just stay awake. Eyes on me.” Fury commands, but Coulson just shakes his head.

“No. I'm clocked out here.”

“Not an option.” Fury interjects cutting the man off.

“It's okay, boss. This was never to work, if they didn't have something, to.” Coulson looks a Stiles one more time before he stops breathing, leaving his sentence unfinished. Fury stand up as medical personal flock towards Coulson’s body, Stiles stumbles backwards, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

“Agent Coulson is down.” Fury states turning to move towards Stiles.

“Paramedics are on their way.” An agents voice comes through the comms device.

“They’re already here, they called it.” Fury responds as he pulls Stiles into a hug, cutting the boy’s line of sight off so he can’t see his Uncle’s body.

“Is Stiles?” Hill’s voice comes through next, small and cautionary.

“He’s with me.” Is all Fury answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe not a treat. Sorry about that guys. Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to hear what you have to think. As always, thank you, and I'll see you next week.


	22. Chapter 22

Stiles hadn’t spoken since Fury lead him back to the control room and sat him down at the conference table. The tears had stopped shortly after leaving the room, only to be replaced with an empty look in his eyes. Blood still on his hands, not his own, and not all of it his Uncle’s. The boy continues to stare at the hands that won’t stop shaking. Steve had made his way into the room, Tony following closely behind. Jackson and Isaac standing to the side, not knowing what to do. Steve takes a seat near Stiles, wanting to comfort him, but not knowing how.

“These were in Coulson’s jacket pocket. I guess he never did get you to sign them.” Fury states, throwing the agent’s blood covered collection of cards down on the table. Steve picks one up, looking at the old picture of him, the corner of the card red with drying blood. “We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming.” Fury starts, looking over the group. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes.” Tony walks out of the room unable to hear anymore. “Well, it's an old fashioned notion.” Fury states before Stiles stands up, his chair toppling over as he moves. Walking out of the room, the two wolves following closely behind. Agents move out of their way as they see them walking through the halls. They reach their shared quarters.

“I’ll kill Loki.” Stiles states once the door is closed.

“You want to kill a god?” Jackson asks in disbelief, Stiles nods his head, moving over to his footlocker and pulling out his gun. Laying his weapon, as well as the ones he ‘borrowed’ from the armoury, on his bed going over each one and checking how much ammunition he has for each.

“Loki said that I have power, I’m sure as hell not waiting around to find out how to use it. And when I do know, I’ll use it to rip him apart.” Stiles spits back, loading his weapons into their holsters and strapping them to his persons. “You can either stand with me, or stay here. I won’t judge you either.” A knock on the door cuts the boy off and Isaac moves to open it. Steve stands, on the other side, looking ready for action.

“Stark figured out where Loki is heading. We’re leaving soon, if you’re coming with.” The super soldier states. Stiles nods grabbing the last of his weapons and making his way out of the room. Jackson and Isaac once again following behind. Steve leads the three down to the medical area, before knocking on another door. Looking inside Stiles spots Clint and Nat occupying the room. Clint sits up straighter when he sees Stiles around the corner. “Time to go.

“Go where?” Nat asks, clearly still slightly out of it.

“I’ll explain on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?” Steve asks the two.

“I can.” Nat shakes her head whilst Clint pipes up.

“Do you have a suit?” Steve asks, moving to leave.

“Yeah.” Clint responds, already knowing where the conversation is going.

“Then suit up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're fast approaching the end it seems. I've enjoy writing this, so I'm gonna pose the question, do you want me to continue this series, perhaps have Stiles and Co. follow the MCU timeline? Or just stick with the Avengers movies? I have an idea of what I want to do, but I'd like to hear what you have to think. As always, thanks for reading, and I'll see you next week.


	23. Chapter 23

“Hey, you guys aren’t authorised to be in here.” The agent working in the quinjet states, standing up to stand in the way.

“Son just don’t.” Steve states, with a pointed look. Stiles smirks and at the agents baffled reaction before the man walks off the jet. Clint gets into the pilots seat and starts fiddling with the controls, whilst Stiles, Jackson, and Isaac sit down. “You kids need to buckle in, something tells me this is will be a bumpy flight.”

“I don’t care if it’s bumpy, just get me to Loki so I can put a bullet in his head.” Stiles growls out, everyone, bar Clint, stop what they’re doing to stare at the boy.

“Stiles.” Jackson starts but is cut off by a glare from the boy in question. There’s a shake and the quinjet starts to rise, the platform beneath taking it to the runway. A voice comes over the comms for a moment, telling them their flight is unauthorised. Clint flicks a switch and the voice is cut off mid sentence. Take off is uneventful, Tony flies off to one side before shooting ahead.

“Drop us off at the edge of the city. If you’re gonna be using the quinjet against Loki I want to be already on the ground, in case things go sideways.” Stiles orders the assassin, who just nods, not wanting to argue with the grieving child.

“Stiles, you have to think about this.” Nat comments, looking over from the seat next to Clint.

“I have thought about this, and I’m going to kill him.” The words come out of Stiles’ mouth laced in anger. Silence befalls the group, only the noise of the engines and the air rushing by breaking the quiet. Isaac and Jackson extend their claws and retract them a few times over. Steve looks over his shield, making sure that the straps on the back are still sturdy. Nat goes over the ammunition she has stored on her belt. Clint just continues to fly the plane. Stiles stares down at the knife in his hand, flipping it over between his fingers.

“We’re a minute out from the edge of the city. I don’t think we’ll be able to land to drop you off. Something’s happening over Stark tower.” Clint speaks up, and Stiles stands up, moving towards the cockpit to look out the front window. A blue light shoots up from the top of the tower.

“That can’t be good.” Stiles mutters under his breath.

“There’s something coming out of it.” Clint states, and Nat nods, they watch as Tony flies up before several explosions go off around him. “There’s too many for him, they’re descending on the city.”

“Stark, we’re on your three, heading north east.” Nat speaks into the comms.

“What did you stop for drive through?” Tony quips back. “Swing up park, I’m gonna lay ‘em out for you.” Clint starts to fly the quinjet down a street, Stiles sees Tony fly by before several other flying vehicles coming to view. Stiles goes to say something but is pulled back by Steve.

“Buckle up, and stay seated.” The super solider orders, Stiles just nods and does as he’s told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I lied. I kinda didn’t mean to, honestly I didn’t, but unfortunately I haven’t had time to write. For awhile I was having to tidy the house as we were hosting a French family for a week. (My room hadn’t been tidied in the 7 years that I’ve lived in this house, so that took awhile). Then there was the week where the French family was staying, in which I didn’t have internet due to being forcefully moved out for 10 days. Then after that I several ‘job opportunities’ which was basically just rewriting a book of the Bible to be more “kid friendly”, as well as having to both take and edit photographs. I also spent a considerable amount of time in a state of depression where I barely got out of be to do anything. So all in all I am incredibly sorry that I haven’t been working on this. I’m sorry that this isn’t longer than normal like I promised. In regards to the future of this story, I can tell you that once I’ve finished the Avengers (2012) movie time line I shall be taking a break. (Shocker.) This break won’t be a long one, hopefully, and I shall continue with the MCU timeline. You may ask, “Are you gonna do Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.?” The answer, yes, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is one of my favourite shows and the reason why I wanted to start this fanfic. Another question you may ask is, “What has happened with the pack?” The answer, well, I haven’t decided yet. I do know that they will show up again. Also, in regards to whether or not I shall be bringing in the Teen Wolf timeline or not. I’m gonna say that I won’t bring in everything from it, but there will be some parts of the show that I will bring across. I am slightly annoyed with the direction the writers have taken the show with the latest seasons, as I think they are trying way too hard to make the show darker. Whilst I still enjoy the show, I feel like they could have done it better. Especially with the 6B episode 1. But that’s just my opinion. I am sorry that I haven’t been writing as much, and that I practically abandoned you all for so long. But thank you for those who stuck around. I love reading comments, and thank you to everyone who leave Kudos.


	24. I Am So Sorry

Hi. So, it’s been awhile. I’m sorry I haven’t posted a chapter in awhile, but I’ve kinda not written anything in awhile, well nothing good anyway. I’m not giving up on this story yet, it may take me a bit to finish it. Again, I’m sorry for the hiatus. I’ll try and get back to this story as soon as possible, until then, I’m sorry.


End file.
